


all on his mouth like liquor

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can remember the last time he had a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all on his mouth like liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: sing dirty to me  
> Prompt : any, any, all on his mouth like liquor  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/643719.html?thread=87331719#t87331719

Leo can remember exactly where he was and what he was doing the last time he had a drink, remembers most clearly the shot of Johnny Walker Blue that started it off. He can still taste the sharp tang of it in his mouth, even now; he can remember the mingled warmth and shame that spread through him as it travelled down his throat. 

He knew he'd screwed up. 

He knew he didn't care. 

Because that feeling he got when he had a drink?

It was the best feeling in the world. 

Until this one. 

Because when Ainsley is wrapped in his arms, her mouth against his, he gets the same rush of exhilaration, the same heady sense of recklessness. But as her lips move against his, as his lips travel down her neck and lower still, he discovers that the taste of her skin is sweeter than any whiskey and while warmth spreads through him at her touch, there is no shame. 

There is only her. 

And if this is his new addiction, he wouldn't change a thing. 


End file.
